psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychotherapeutic breakthrough
A psychotherapeutic breakthrough can be said to occur when a client makes swift progress, particularly after a period of resistance, perhaps as a result of new insight. See also * Psychotherapeutic processes References Books *Baptiste, D. A., Jr. (2002). Case 1. Try death on for size. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Baptiste, D. A., Jr. (2002). Case 10. A young man and a penis called chipmunk. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Baptiste, D. A., Jr. (2002). Clinical epiphanies in marital and family therapy: A practitioner's casebook of therapeutic insights, perceptions, and breakthroughs. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Fontes, L. A. (2002). Born a problem? New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Freedman, J. H. (2002). Case 2. Little League: The feel of dreams. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Hepworth, J. (2002). Living with connection. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Jewell, T. C. (2002). Never too old to learn new tricks. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Johnson, S. (2002). Let's do another study. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Jurich, A. P. (2002). Case 3. You might get what you wish for. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Lasswell, M. E. (2002). Where are the fathers? New York, NY: Haworth Press. *McDaniel, S. H. (2002). Somatizing sexual secrets. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Merritt, E. F. (2002). Mediating Solomon's mothers in the best interest of the child. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Nazario, A., Jr. (2002). Case 11. I have no problem. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Nelson, T. S. (2002). If you reframe it, they will come. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Newell, K. E., & Brock, G. (2002). Case 12. I'm not ready to die! New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Piercy, F. P. (2002). Sticks and stones and names can hurt you. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Roland, A. L. (1976). Conscious love, the ultimate energy: A philosophical reflection on the experience of conscious love. Oxford, England: Vantage. *Ruddy, N. B. (2002). Wagging the dog. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Sprenkle, D. H. (2002). A therapeutic Hail Mary. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Storm, C. L. (2002). The patience of a saint. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Storm, C. L. (2002). With creativity we engage them. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Thomas, F. N., & Durrant, M. (2002). Hit the next good pitch. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Tomm, K. (2002). I'm not ready to talk. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Wahlberg, V. (2007). Women's memories after abortion, summarised from therapy work, pastoral counselling and/or confessions. Abingdon, United Kingdom: Radcliffe Publishing. *Watson, W. H., Landau, J., & Lamberti, J. S. (2002). Case 16. It's all about the dog. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Wright, C. I., & Stone-Fish, L. (2002). Case 15. Jimmy the flying reindeer and the two mothers. New York, NY: Haworth Press. Papers Augsburger, T. (2000). Process of working through in Davanloo's Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 14(1) Mar 2000, 3-18. *Banninger-Huber, E., & Widmer, C. (1999). Affective relationship patterns and psychotherapeutic change: Psychotherapy Research Vol 9(1) Spr 1999, 74-87. *Blume, T. W. (2003). Review of Clinical Epiphanies in Marital and Family Therapy: A Practitioner's Casebook of Therapeutic Insights, Perceptions and Breakthroughs: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 29(3) Jul 2003, 427-428. *Burland, J. A. (1997). The role of working through in bringing about psychoanalytic change: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 78(3) Jun 1997, 469-484. *Carratelli, T. J., & de Vita, C. (1995). The transformation of the autistic object into a symbolic object for a 4-yr-old child through dynamic oscillation from nonintegration to integration: Notes from a clinical diary: Psichiatria dell'infanzia e dell'adolescenza Vol 62(3) May-Jun 1995, 175-184. *Clarke, K. M. (1996). Change processes in a creation of meaning event: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 64(3) Jun 1996, 465-470. *Edington, G., & Wilson, B. J. (1973). Introducing the child: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 10(2) Sum 1973, 135-140. *Ellis, A. (1988). Psychotherapies that promote profound philosophical change foster behavioral change: Journal of Integrative & Eclectic Psychotherapy Vol 7(4) Win 1988, 397-402. *Feiring, C., Taska, L., & Lewis, M. (1999). Age and gender differences in children's and adolescents' adaptation to sexual abuse: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 23(2) Feb 1999, 115-128. *Goldberg, R. (2002). A struggle for communication with a patient in an intensive NHS psychotherapy: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 16(2) Jun 2002, 142-159. *Gottwik, G., Orbes, I., Tressel, F., & Wagner, G. (1997). Application of Davanloo's intensive short-term dynamic psychotherapy in the treatment of patients with agoraphobia, fainting attacks, anxiety, panic, somatization and functional disorders. Part III: Partial unlocking of the unconscious: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 12(2) Jun 1997, 125-149. *Hardy, K. V. (2002). The problem is a problem. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Helmeke, K. (2004). Review of Clinical Epiphanies In Martial and Family Therapy: A Practitioner's Casebook of Therapeutic Insights, Perceptions, and Breakthroughs: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 15(4) 2004, 104-105. *Hinz, H. (2002). Whoever is not involved, plays no role: Response to Money-Kyrle: "Normal countertransference and possible deviations": Jahrbuch der Psychoanalyse Vol 44 2002, 197-223. *Honos-Webb, L., Harrick, E. A., Stiles, W. B., & Park, C. L. (2000). Assimilation of traumatic experiences and physical-health outcomes: Cautions for the Pennebaker paradigm: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 37(4) Win 2000, 307-314. *Karon, B. P. (1998). Internalizing the tolerant, kind, confused, and stubborn therapist and insight: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 17(4) 1998, 9-16. *Kiviranta, P. (1998). Successful psychoanalytically oriented psychotherapy with a middle-aged male schizophrenic patient: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 7(3) Oct 1998, 163-168. *Kogan, I. (1999). Psychic change: Reality or illusion? : Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 14(1) 1999, 98-113. *Lampropoulos, G. K. (2001). Common processes of change in psychotherapy and seven other social interactions: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 29(1) Feb 2001, 21-33. *Lilling, A. M. (1993). The relationship between referential activity and insight: A psychoanalytic psychotherapy process study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marshall, R. J. (1972). The treatment of resistances in psychotherapy of children and adolescents: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 9(2) Sum 1972, 143-148. *Monaghan, P. (1996). Logotherapy in divorce counseling: The myth of Mr. Wonderful: International Forum for Logotherapy Vol 19(2) Fal 1996, 73-79. *Nelson, M. C. (2001). On the (presumed) authority of interpretations: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 88(1) Feb 2001, 83-86. *Nystul, M. S. (1976). Identification and movement within three levels of social interest: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 32(1) May 1976, 55-61. *O'Hara, M. (1986). Heuristic inquiry as psychotherapy: The client-centered approach: Person-Centered Review Vol 1(2) May 1986, 172-184. *Osimo, F. (1998). The unexplored complementarity of short-term and long-term analytic approaches: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 26(1) Spr 1998, 95-107. *Pearlmutter, L. (1996). Using culture and the intersubjective perspective as a resource: A case study of an African-American couple: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 24(4) Win 1996, 389-401. *Rangell, L. (1981). From insight to change: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 29(1) 1981, 119-141. *Richards, A. K. (1998). A terrible joke: Humor in the analysis of a young woman: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 7(1) Win 1998, 95-113. *Rowan, J. (1998). Deep down, deeper down: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 17(4) 1998, 27-38. *Sacks, J. M. (1977). The need for subtlety: A critical session with a suicidal child: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 14(4) Win 1977, 434-437. *Said, T., Rossi, J., Van Oyen, M., & Wint, S. (1998). The treatment of hyperventilation and panic disorder with Davanloo's intensive short-term dynamic psychotherapy: Part I. First breakthrough into the unconscious: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 12(1) Mar 1998, 3-25. *Said, T., & Schubmehl, J. Q. (1999). Selected proceedings of audiovisual explorations of the unconscious: Part III. Technical and metapsychological roots of Davanloo's system of intensive short-term dynamic psychotherapy: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 13(2) Jun 1999, 135-148. *Slote, G. M. (2000). Rapid breakthrough into the unconscious of a depressed and masochistic patient in an initial two-hour therapy session: International Journal of Intensive Short-Term Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 14(2) Jun 2000, 49-74. *Terr, L. C., Beitchman, J. H., Braslow, K., Fox, G., Metcalf, A., Pease, M., et al. (2006). Children's Turn-Arounds in Psychotherapy: The Doctor's Gesture: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 61 2006, 56-81. *Valente, M., & Borthwick, I. (1995). Sexual abuse: Using survivors' experience to confront denial: Child Abuse Review Vol 4(1) Mar 1995, 57-62. Dissertations *Cohen, V. J. (1981). Turning points in psychotherapy: I & II: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Owen, B. L. (1996). A heuristic study of the experience of the breakthrough of the sacred. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Redington, R. M. (2001). The transforming power of exchange: A psychological and theological study of breakthrough in narcissistically injured individuals seeking communion with the divine. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. category:Psychotherapeutic processes